The Bright Side of the Dark Side
by Manayugi
Summary: Yugi looks at the bright side of things,but they keep getting worse!
1. The Bright Side of Things

**The Bright Side of the Dark Side**

**Manayugi:Yay!My second fic ever!**

**Yami:Don't you already have another fic going?**

**Manayugi:Ya,But I can't think of anything for that one.So I'm writing this one.But **

**this one is about Yugi.**

**Yugi:Really?Alright!**

**Manayugi:OK!I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Star Wars. Now on with the fic!**

Yugi's Pov

With all the weird stuff that happends in my life, alot of people think that I have a pretty bad

life. But no one really ever looks at the bright side of it. Like if you get the flu ,sure you feel

lousy ,but good part is you get to miss school and you have a very good reson to sleep in.

Or you get sent to your room without dinner, it could be somthing gross ,and you don't

have to eat it!Or if some 10 000 year old guy named Dartz captures your soul, you have

lot's of time to nap and think of all the nasty thing's you want and not have a 5000 year

old Pharoh telling you off for thinking that.

Today Grandpa is out on another exposision and won't be back for 2 weeks.Yami's out

on some Duel Monster's convention.I swear he's turning into one of those Star Wars

geeks.I have to go to the eye doctors tommrow.I hope I don't need glasses!

**Manayugi:CLIFFY!Please R&R!**


	2. Glasses and Gray Hair

**Manayugi: YA!!! Ch2! And only 2 peaple reviewed! oo I hope more ppl review!**

**Yami: Have you seen Yugi?**

**Manayugi: No.I wonder where he is? You go look for him ,I'll start the fic.**

**Yami: Right!**

**Manayugi: No I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Yugi's POV

Yami's now driving me to the eye doctor's(I can't remeber what there called).I really

hope I don't need glasses, I'm still trying to explain to Yami what they're for.

_After The Examination_

Oh Ra! I don't think anybody else in the history of ever has had a worse day than me.

And till I get the glasses I choose out ,I have to wear these big ugly horned rimed

glasses.But on the bright side I only have to wear them till I get my other one's.

I'm now staring at Yami's head.And for the first time I'm now noticing that Yami has a

huge gray hair.I'm afraid to tell him ,but on the other had it would be mean not to tell

him.

"Uhh...Yami I have to tell you somthing..."Yugi

**Manayugi:Ha!Cliffy! Please R&R! Sorry that it's short.**


	3. The Horror!

**Manayugi:Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry!!!!! I got so **

**caught up with my other storie and school I forgot to update!!!!! So on**

**with Ch3!!!!**

**Manayugi dosent own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"Uhhh Yami ..."Yugi said nevously.

"Yes Yugi."Yami replaied.

"Oh nothing."Yugi quikly said.

Yugi POV

"Oh nothing." I didnt want to tell him while he was driving.We could have got into an

accident.I'll tell him when we get home.

Normel POV

"How bought we go to Burger World? I'm starving."Yami said as he pulled into the

Burger World parking lot.

_"Oh God I got to go into a public place with these things on.And Oh Ra! It's the _

_lunch rush.Everyone's there!!"_Yugi thought.But then he had an idea!He took off his

glasses, and placed them in its case.

"Yugi put your glasses on, the docter told you to ware them for at least an hour so

your eyes can get used to them."Yami told Yugi.He put them back on ,and got out

of the.As they entered the burger place ,Yugi looked around.

_"Well at least my freinds arn't here!"_Yugi thought to him-self.But just then...

"Hey guy's over here!!!!!"

**Manayugi:Sorry its short! Please R&R!!!**


	4. Foot Loose and Fancy Free!

Manayugi: Well howdy people! **doges flying garbage** OK yeah I haven't updated in a while, but I have a good excuse! It's called HIGH SCHOOL! 10th grade is complicated, and I heard it gets worse. So with no further ado, here's the new chapter!

Yami: Don't forget the 9th grade!

Manayugi: Yeah yeah!

P.S. Hope you like my revitalized writing!

**disclaimer, Manayugi does not own any of the following characters, products, or the anime (or manga) of Yu-Gi-Oh!. OR the witch is dead song for The Wizard of Oz!

Hey look a line!

"Hey guy's over here!!!!!"

"Oh mother.....!"

"Hey Yugi it's our friends. Lets go sit with them. You can show them your new glasses!" Yami said ecstatically. As he drag an unwilling Yugi over to the group. Yugi tried his best to hide the hideously horrible glasses. But how the hell can you do that!?

"Yugi, what's wrong? You seem sick." Tea asked. And the truth was, he was. The glasses threw his whole center of balance off, since he wasn't used to them.(I can agree, I went to a prescription that was nearly double that of my old) And facing downwards ,to hide the glasses, wasn't helping! The combo had Yugi want to puke.

"Oh don't worry about him. He's just nervous, that's all." Yami said, as he reassured Tea that Yugi was fine. Joey looked at Yugi, and to him, he didn't look good at all. He looked terrible. But decided to ask anyway.

"So Yugi, what do you so nervous about?" Joey asked, with a slight mysterious tone in his voice. Slowly Yugi looked up, he couldn't hide it forever. But as he lifted his head. The heavy glasses slipped off his face. They fell to the floor with such speed, they broke the sound barrier! And when I say broke. I mean the glasses. And did those things shatter. Like damn! Glasses aren't suppose to shatter. I was carnage!

And for Yugi, the seemingly bad thing was like Christmas and your birthday all in one. Because those things were gone. That's right, GONE! But he still felt sick. And let me say this in more pleasant terms. All the joy he was feeling, started to come up. Yugi ran to the washroom, and into the stall. Yami and all the guy's ran after him, Tea stood outside, because it was the men's room. And a lady never went in there, unless there was a line, and your desperate. Yami stood in front of the stall.

"Yugi, are you OK?" asked Yami in a very worried tone. A moment later the group here the flushing of a toilet, then the stall door opened and Yugi stepped out.

"I am now." he happily said, as he walked over to the sink. Where he rinsed out his mouth (AN: if you threw up, you would want to rinse to!), and washed his hands. After that, he happily skipped out of the restroom (AN: First time I've ever used or said that word!) and out of Burger World.

Yugi was just so happy that the those treacherous torture devices were gone! He was more content than a 5 year old in a swimming pool, full of chocolate pudding. It was then that the writer realized just how much she wanted chocolate pudding at the moment. She then got up and left her computer in search of chocolate pudding. She looked high and low for chocolate pudding, but there was none to be seen. After returning to the computer, she began to type up her late night adventure in search for chocolate pudding. But after that she thought that she better get back to the story, before the readers throw rotten fruit at her.

Yes Yugi was on top of the world! He didn't care that he couldn't see as well as he could. Or that Yami had a single grey hair. Yes he was absolutely ecstatic. He was on cloud nine! So happy that he began to sing…

Ding dong the witch is dead!

Back at Burger World, Yami and the gang were perplexed. Well not Yami, he knew that Yugi was happy about the glasses being broken. But he wasn't going to tell the rest of the guys that. He was going to let them figure that out on their own! He left them to ponder, the mystery of what is Yugi. The ancient Egyptian got in his Black Corvette Stingray. (AN: That's right people! I gave him a Corvette! Not a Mustang like every body else gives him!) And drove home. But all of the sudden!

Dun dun DUN!

Manayugi: Ha ha! Cliffhanger! And you know what else? Review are greatly appreciated!


End file.
